1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication equipment, in particular, to a wireless terminal and method thereof for connecting to base stations.
2. Description of Related Art
Base stations are widely deployed as access points to facilitate wireless access to the Internet for portable terminal devices. Each base station typically provides services to a limited number of terminals to prevent overloading a base station, which causes serving terminal disconnections and interruptions during data communication.
Generally, a wireless terminal device selects a base station with the highest received signal strength indication (RSSI) to connect to while disregarding base station workloads. If a majority of wireless terminals connects to the same base station with the highest RSSI, this increases the burdens of the base station, and may even cause interruption to its communication. Terminals trying to reestablish connection with the base station may waste unnecessary time attempting and failing to reconnect to the base station.